


Every Second Counts

by ierinwrites



Category: Doctor Who, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Companion!Sides, Corpses, Death, Doctor Who AU, Doctor!Thomas - Freeform, Emile is ????, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Graphic Description, Homophobia, I'm a thot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joan and Talyn are the lizard and woman from the past, Like, Logan is from the future, M/M, Master!Deceit, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton is from the past, Remy is a thot that needs to chill, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Doctor reavaluates his life, They're all gay disasters, Trans Male Character, Trans!Virgil, Transphobia, Virgil and Roman are from the present, injuries, of violence, slightly nsfw, very gay, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierinwrites/pseuds/ierinwrites
Summary: Life can be boring and you have to take as many opportunities as you can to make it worth living, so that's why when a strange man with a weird device and a big blue police box invites you to hop into his time machine with him and save the universe, you accept it. That's how Virgil, Patton, Logan and Roman found themselves entering the TARDIS for the first time, and how their lifves changed forever afterwards. Their journey just begun.





	1. The Start Of A Journey

Virgil groaned as he was awaken by the beeping alarm clock beside his bed. He punched the clock and quiet it down. What's the point of lifting up, especially today. As much as he wanted to skip work, he needed to stick with his plan. Virgil slowly sat up on his bed and looked around. The room was a mess, just like himself. Clothes scattered across the floor along with papers and unknown substances. He wasn't always like this, he used to be organized. Virgil started wondering when all of this began, when his life became insufferable. When he started wanting to disappear.

 

Virgil walked out of his room, backpack already in hand, and made his way to the kitchen. He simply grabbed a banana and left, not bothering to look back. What's the point? It's not like he's going to come back anyways.

 

He walked out of the crappy apartment he calls home and looked down at the banana in his hands. Why did he picked it up. He's not gonna eat it. Virgil sighed, but his trains of thoughts were interrupted by two hands grabbing his shoulders. Virgil froze. That's it. That's how he dies. And is not by his own means, this thought made him frown a little but was quickly swept away.

 

“This may sounds weird but. What year is it?” Virgil blinked a few times and looked at the man that was currently gently holding his shoulders. He had chocolate brown hair, the tips were a light lilac, the color probably already fading away. His eyes were brows, the sun making it look caramel. The man wore a white social shirt, black suspenders along with black pants and black shoes. A very eye-catching rainbow tie with a big opened light brown coat over everything. Virgil realized he was staring too much.

 

Usually he would ignore and walk away, but not today. It's his last day on this miserable planet, he'll at least be polite. “It's 2015. December 19th to be exactly” he doesn't need to look at his phone to remember what day is it, it's impossible for him to forget his own birthday.

 

“2015 December 19th…. Thank you so much!” The man let go of Virgil and rushed away, ducking into an alley. Virgil shrugged and started walking again, he heard a really weird noise. Sounds like a key scraping against piano strings. He just woke up, he's probably hearing things. Virgil adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and kept walking.

 

\----

 

He almost fell down as his “vehicle” halted to a stop. He had to hold onto the control panel to steady himself. But the “vehicle” gave a last shake making him stumble backwards and land on the floor. The man groaned a little. “I already apologized for spilling tea on you. This was unnecessary”

 

Lights flashed and he sighed, sitting up. “Why did you send me here? But more important. Why is your screen keeps showing the boy I ran into?” The Noise™ came back for a few seconds before fading away. “You have a bad feeling about all of this huh” He rested his cheek on his hand. “You think he's special and you want to protect him. That's odd. Usually you always take me to where trouble resides”

 

The man was hit on the head by a flying object that had an iridescent stone on the top. “OUCH! What was that for?! I know you always say you take me where I need to be but it's trouble ninety percent of the time!”

 

He lifted up and dusted the non-existing dust from his clothes and adjusted his rainbow tie. The Noise™ came back and he frowned a little. He turned to a different screen, pushing the one showing the boy aside and grabbing the other monitor. He tapped a few things into the screen. “I knew it wasn't only the boy. Nihetroxys. It's been ages since I saw one of them, and now we stumble across a group of what appears to be seven of them”

 

“Amazing. Let's get to business shall I?” he held his hand up opened waiting for something, only to be hit by that same object again, he squeaked, but managed to catch it before it fell down. “I already apologized!”

 

\----

 

Virgil is so relieved he doesn't have college anymore. He doesn't think he would be able to spend half of his day in that hell hole. He entered the still opening starbucks and slid to the employees area, he's going to make everything right before his departure, he promised.

 

Virgil put on his uniform and sighed at his reflections in the mirror. Skinny, ugly, hideous. He shook his head and walked away, thank god his first shift is making the drinks and not taking the customers’ orders. He just woke up, he's **not** in the mood for social interaction. Not that he ever was but, he doesn't want to deal with people this early in the morning.

 

At least this job is better than the second one. Virgil's second job requires much more social interaction than this one and it drains him completely after just a few hours. The shop opened and not much time later people started entering.

 

\----

 

He walked through the streets, the slurping sound as he gave a last sip on the straw before placing the cup inside an inner pocket of his big coat that covered almost all of his frame. He abruptly stopped in front of a establishment. He removed his sunglasses and looked at the big neon lights. “Starbucks….. close enough” he said with a shrug and put his sunglasses back on and walked inside. It was still early and since is Saturday, most people are still in their houses, so the place was mostly empty.

 

He made his way to the balcony. It was empty. He blinked a few times and looked around, spotting a guy that was just handing a customer their drink. “Hey! Guy with the purple hair and black eyeshadow!”

 

Virgil was just finishing handing the last costumer a drink when someone spoke loudly and, was calling for him? He turned around and immediately locked eyes with a man with….. peculiar clothes and, wearing sunglasses indoors? Who the hell does that?! Whatever. Virgil sighed and walked over to the guy. “Yes?”

 

“Where's the person that takes the order” The man asked pointing the where the cashier should be.

 

Virgil groaned. Godammit Gina! You were supposed to be here, where the hell are you? He sighed. “I'm sorry about the inconvenience sir. I'll take your order. What would you like?”

 

The man waved a hand around. “It's fine gurl. Don't worry about it. I can see you're having a bad day so, I want a big of whatever is more convenient to you” the guy said pointing at Virgil.

 

Virgil blinked a few times. This guy's kidding right? “A-Are you sure sir?”

 

“Yup!” the sunglasses lad said popping the ‘p’ and flashing a charming smile.

 

“O-Okay” Virgil found himself smiling a little. At least someone was being understanding today. He grabbed a big cup and a sharpie. “What name?”

 

The guy lowered his sunglasses. “Remy, at your service” he smirked and pushed his sunglasses back up.

 

Virgil snorted at the remark. “It's kinda the other way around bud” he wrote the name on the cup and went to make the drink. Maybe his last day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

\----

 

“COME BACK HERE!” He ran but the floor was kinda slippery so he didn't manage to stop and turn to a different corridor, crashing into the wall. He groaned and slowly slid down sitting on the floor. “Godarnit! Didn't remember Nihetroxys were so hard to catch” he stared at the wall in front of him. “Wait. It's not possible to catch a Nihetroxy. They're made of mostly gas……… holy shmokes I'm so dumb” his face fell into his hands and he let out a muffled groan.

 

\----

 

Virgil screamed internally as he tried to explain for the fifteenth time to the woman that she can't get a refund for a product her nephew bought two years ago! As much as Virgil likes Hot Topic, working on it it's a completely different story, he hates it with all his gut. Dealing with dumb customers every single day, Virgil is going to lose it.

 

“Ugh! You're useless! I want to speak to the manager” the woman finally said crossing her arms over her chest. That's it. He snapped.

 

Virgil took a deep breath and spoke. “You want me to call the manager so he can say exactly what I just told you because I'm just a simple employee and my words doesn't matter because I'm not agreeing with you. It's that it? Because the manager will say the exact same thing I've told you for the last fifteen fucking minutes. You cannot get a refund for something your nephew bought two fucking years ago! So, unless you're gonna buy something, I suggest you to get out so I can get back to my job!”

 

Virgil panted slightly. That was a lot for him to say at once. His anxiety started crippling in stronger than before. The woman had almost lost her jaw. She let out a angry groan and stormed out of the shop. Virgil watched her go and soon as she left he let out a sigh of relief and ran fingers through his locks, messing the already messy hair. Forget what he said earlier. His day just got worse. He looked at the time on his phone before putting inside his jeans pocket again. It's time. Thank god that woman was the last costumer.

 

Virgil turned off all the lights and walked to the door grabbing the handles, but instead of getting out he closed it and locked with himself inside. He let out a sigh and walked to the employees aisle, taking off his uniform and putting his favorite clothes back on. Virgil walked up four lands of stairs and stopped in front of a large door. He pushed it open and walked into the roof. He was greeted by a gust of wind and car noises. He walked to the edge of the building and sat down on the border. Virgil let out a sigh and looked up at the starless night sky. _Pollution sucks_. He let out another sigh and looked down at the world beneath his feets. It was kinda peaceful-

 

Noises of someone crashing into something metallic reached his ears. An “Oh shit!” following right after. Virgil's head spun to where the noise came from. His eyes widened. It wasn't just some random guy, it was.

 

“Wait. You're the guy I ran into this morning! The heck you're doing here?!”

 

Said man lifted up from the ground and placed the trash cans he crashed into back into place before dusting his clothes and adjusting his tie. He looked at Virgil and a smile made it's way to his face. “Oh. Hello there! Watch your language”

 

“You just said shit twenty-five seconds ago” Virgil deadpanned. The man stopped.

 

“Fair enough. Anyways. I was just passing by and was literally thrown on those trash cans by my friend” he crossed his arms over his chest. “only because I spilled tea on her by accident. Oh! How rude of me. I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you properly Virgil”

 

Virgil blinked incredulous. What the fuck. How does this guy knows his name. “I… don't remember telling you my name…” he pointed it out.

 

“Oh. That's because you didn't” Virgil frowned, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by The Doctor. “Yes you want to know how I know your name. But that's not important right now. What's important is” his tone and expression turned serious. “why were you pretending to commit suicide”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened and he turned to look back to the city down below. “Why do you care….. it's none of your business”

 

The Doctor sighed and walked to the edge, he sat beside Virgil swinging his legs back and forth. “Everything that happens in this planet is technically my business. Although. I can't force you do something you don't want to. I could easily pull you away from here and place you in a hospital or something. But I won't, it's not my decision, it's yours”

 

Virgil stared at him for a while then turned to look forward at the view. The Doctor continued. “You choose your own destiny. Just have in mind that there's so much out there that you haven't seen yet. Things to discover and experiment” He sighed sadly. “Humans have such a short life. You gotta enjoy it”

 

“Yeah? well guess what. My life sucks!” Virgil sniffles as tears gather in his eyes. He only looks up when a finger brushes his tears away. He looks into The Doctor’s brown eyes and relief wash over him. “Y-You don't understand…. I just….. want everything to be over. I can't take it anymore! It hurts. On the inside. It's killing me slowly. I can't stop it!”

 

“It only kills you because you let it. You can stop if you want to. You just gotta try” The Doctor reassured and rubbed Virgil's back. The teenager shook his head. He let out a sigh. “Okay. If this is what you want. I won't stop you. It was nice meeting you Virgil. Goodbye”

 

Virgil felt the hand leave his back and looked up, only to see The Doctor gone and he was the only one there. He turned to look back at the night time city view. He slowly stood up and took a deep breath closing his eyes. Then. He fell.

 

\-------

 

The Doctor entered inside his vehicle and he had to hold into the main panel to not fall down again. The place shook and lights flashed. “What was I supposed to do? Say to him ‘hey! Come with me inside my time machine that can take us anywhere in the universe. My machine got interested in you and thinks you're special’??!! I know you are worried, and now angry, but I tried my best out there okay? And if he still wants to end his life there is nothing I can do!”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I'm the president of the Earth. I'm supposed to protect it. And yet. I can't even save a single soul” he whispered and let out a shaky breath. The Doctor ran a hand through his face and turned to look at the main panel “So. We found a concentration of Nihetroxys here” he tapped the screen of the monitor that contained a map “They're planning something. I guess. There were a lot more disappearances since they arrived a week ago. Okay. Off we go!”

 

\-----

 

Virgil groaned as he slowly slipped into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. White was the first thing he saw. Sitting down he looked around. The room was completely white. The boy blinked a few times. _Am I in heaven? No. I'm pretty sure that when I died I'd go straight to hell. Ha, straight. That's ironic. But if I'm not in hell, it means that I'm still alive. WAIT WHAT?! I JUMPED OF A FUCKING BUILDING HOW AM I STILL ALIVE??!! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?? AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!_ Looking down, Virgil noticed his usual clothing was switched to a white shirt and white pants, no shoes. His mind went crazy when he noticed he wasn't wearing his binder anymore. Gosh, he felt so naked.

 

Virgil wrapped his arms around himself and lifted up from the weird white bed he was laying on. The place is so white he can't even see the walls, how is he going to find an exit? Virgil sighed. What the hell is he going to do. He felt so lost he wanted to cry, and so he did. Virgil walked until he felt a wall and slid down, sitting on the floor and slumping against the, surprisingly, not so cold wall.

 

“Why this kind of shit happens to me? I know the universe hates me, and I hate it back. But I can't even try to kill myself without being brought to some kind of laboratory or some other shit! At least let me die in peace godammit!” At this point Virgil was banging his head on the wall. He slammed his skull against the hard material one last time and jumped backwards when he heard a faint noise. Looking a bit to the side, he noticed that a door was opening slowly. Wow. Who thought that crying could resolve all of your problems, maybe he should do that more often.

 

Virgil lifted up and walked to the opening. The door slid into the wall like one of those super hi-tech shit or something. Pushing these thoughts aside, the struggling teenager boy walked into the white hall. What does these people has with the color white godammit?! It makes it impossible to see where the fuck you are going. Virgil reached a place that had four separated hallways, each one of them leading to a different way. Wonderful, just what he needed. More confusion!

 

Virgil groaned and rubbed in between his eyes. What the fuck is he supposed to do now? Opening his eyes, he saw. His salvation. A man dressed in all white was walking towards him. “Oh thank heavens. Hi. Can you help me? I'm lost and can't find the exit”

 

The man lifted up his head from the paper he was looking down at and opened his mouth to speak way wider than necessary “The exit you ask? Well. The exit is-” the man was interrupted by a fire extinguisher hitting his head. He fell on the floor.

 

“That was so amazing! I want to do it again!”

 

Virgil turned to look at the source of the voice. The Doctor was standing proudly with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. He turned to look at Virgil and his smile grew.

 

“Virgil! Holy shmokes I thought you were dead! She will be so happy to know you're alive! What are you doing here?”

 

Virgil blinked and sighed “I have no fucking idea what am I doing here. I simply woke up in a completely white room and somehow managed to escape after I banged my head into the fucking wall. And what the fuck are **you** doing here? And why did you kill that guy?! He was going to say me where the exit is!”

 

“So that's why your forehead is red” The Doctor mumbled “To answer your other questions. I'm here because I followed the tracks of a bunch of Nihetroxys and it lead me to their ship, that is where we are right now. And that guy over there” he said pointing to the man on the floor “it's just an empty shell for the Nihetroxys to enter. He was already dead before I killed him. He wasn't going to show you the exit. He was probably going to kill you and use you as a suit to walk around”

 

Virgil’s expression held disbelief, fear and what the fuck is going on. This is too much fucking information for his confused brain right now. Aliens, skin suits, spaceships, Nihetorodoxys or whatever. He let out a groan mixed with a sob and brought his hands to his face. This is too much to take in at once.

 

The Doctor held a sympathetic and understanding gaze. He approached Virgil and opened his arms slightly “Would you like a hug?” the boy launched himself into the man’s arms. The Doctor rubbed his back reassuringly “it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise” after saying that Virgil broke down into his arms. They stayed like this until Virgil's crying turned into sobs and died down to sniffles.

 

“Better?” Earning a nod from the boy The Doctor smiled. He looked around “as much as I'd love to keep this sentimental conversation going, I kinda have to stop a few aliens of killing anybody else. Would you like to come with me or wait here?”

 

“No fucking way I'm waiting here. I'm coming with you” Virgil brushed the remaining tears away with his hand, smudging his eyeshadow even more. He gave The Doctor a determined smile and the man replied with a nod.

 

“Let's go!”

 

\-----

 

They have been walking for a while now, turning into gigantic corridors. No doors or any glimpse of any kind of exit to be seen. All the whiteness is driving Virgil crazy, but the worse, is that without his binder, he's feeling way too vulnerable, and his dysphoria is starting to affect his mind. Virgil is starting to feel disgusting, this extra piece of muscles and skin moving around because of the rhythm they're going, he wants to rip it off with his bare hands.

 

The Doctor suddenly comes to a stop and Virgil almost bumped into him. He was so into thought he didn't realize they were approaching a door.

 

“Behind this door is the Control Panel room where all of them are. Well. Except the one I knocked out but. Let's pretend that didn't happen” The Doctor rubbed his neck awkwardly before reaching inside an inner pocket of his large coat and taking out some sort of weird device with a gemstone on the top.

 

Virgil nodded and looked at the device before shifting his gaze back to the door “So. How do we open this door?”

 

The Doctor smiled “Glad you asked. I'm gonna open it with this” he held up the weird device™ “a sonic screwdriver”

 

Virgil blinked a few times and sighed. He have seen so many weird shit today that he won't be surprised if that little thingy manages to open this door “Okay. And then what?”

 

The Doctor's smile disappeared and he looked away embarrassed. He rubbed his head “About that… I haven't come up with a plan yet”

 

Virgil stared at him before sighing again, this time more deep and more audible. He pinched the bridge of his nose “We walked during ten minutes. Came this far. For you to tell me you don't have a plan?”

 

“Yes?” The Doctor shrugged a little “I may be intelligent but without the knowledge of how to stop the Nihetroxys I can't do much” he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, just like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“Just. Tell me what you know about them and maybe I can try to help you come up with a plan” Virgil frowned. Gosh, he's tired.

 

“Okay. Well. Nihetroxys are aliens from apparently nowhere that one day just appeared in a distant solar system from here. They are basically composed by nitrogen, helium, oxygen and an alien substance the the human kind isn't supposed to discover in at least 3 million years” The Doctor finished and glanced at Virgil who looked so lost.

 

“Okay” Virgil closed his eyes and thought. _These…. things, are made of chemical elements. Maybe there's a way to stop them using science? Ugh. I should have payed more attention in my high school Chemistry class_ . He sighed and rubbed his temples. _Think Virgil, think. Nitrogen, Helium, Oxygen…. Oxygen…. Oxygen! That's it!_ Virgil turned to look at The Doctor “I think I have a plan that might work”

 

“Ooohh. I'm all ears” The Doctor grinned and placed a hand on his hip.

 

“We'll need a fire extinguisher. Probably more than one. Depends on how many of them there are” Virgil explained, but stopped a little. Where the hell would they find a fire extinguisher right now?

 

“I can see where you're going with this. Humans and their science. I know just the place where we can find some fire extinguishers” The Doctor thrilled the sonic screwdriver in between his fingers before grabbing it.

 

“Wait. For real? Where?” Virgil asked a little confused

 

“Yup! Although, I need to warn you that it might be a little bit shocking. Please don't freak out” The Doctor looked at Virgil with a look that held worry and a pinch of concern.

 

Virgil blinked. Is this guys going to take the fire extinguisher out of his ass or something? The hell is he talking about. He nodded “I'll try. No promises”

 

The Doctor gave a small nod in return “Okay” he took a deep breath and looked at the sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button on the side and the device’s gemstone glowed while making a weird noise.

 

A few seconds passed without nothing happening, but then The Noise™ Virgil heard that morning started low and slowly raised in volume. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. No. A fucking blue police box, probably from the 50’s, started materializing in front of them and Virgil froze. What the fuck is happening. He swears that if this is some kind of joke he will flip his shit and punch this man right across his pretty face.

 

The Doctor went over to the police box and grabbed the two handles of the door. He looked over his shoulder at Virgil and grinned “Virgil. Welcome to the TARDIS” the man pushed open the doors in a swift move and entered.

 

Virgil's eyes widened in disbelief and his jaw dropped as he saw the the interior was **not** what he was expecting. He approached the police box, that The Doctor called TARDIS, and took in it's interior. It was fucking gigantic. It had a corridor to his left and to his right, stairs right in front of his that led to a big, what he assumes to be a control panel, full of monitors, buttons, levers and things he can't identify. There's a huge tube with what looks like to be a gemstone on the center of the panel. Virgil slowly entered the place and looked around, his ajar mouth slowly turned into a genuine smile.

 

“This is. Fucking amazing!” Virgil swirled around and his smile grew even bigger.

 

“I'm glad you like it” The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door closed. He leaned back into the big panel and crossed his arms “Go on. Say it. Everyone does”

 

Virgil looked around a bit before setting his eyes into The Doctor “I'm not sure if it's bigger on the inside or if it's smaller on the outside. Maybe both. It probably uses some kind of advanced technology. This place is amazing Doc” Virgil sobbed and tears gathered up in his eyes, slowly falling down his cheeks.

 

The Doctor's eyes widened and he quickly made his way to the boy “What's wrong?”

 

Virgil shook his head and launched into the man’s arm that happily embraced back “I-It's just. It's a dream coming true. I-I alw-ways dreamed of s-seeing things like t-this. Suddenly I feel like it w-was worth l-living until n-now” he buried his face into The Doctor’s chest and kept crying.

 

The man looked down at the boy and smiled sympathetically. He rested his chin on the top of Virgil's head “I'm glad I was able to make you think that” The Doctor gently planted a kiss the top of the boy’s head. “You're an amazing kid Virgil. If I could stay by your side, as a friend of course, I would”

 

“You're gonna me cry more you dork!” Virgil let out a laugh and let go of The Doctor burrying his tears away with his hand “Now. Let's kick some alien ass!”

 

The Doctor nodded with a mischievous grin on his face, he rushed to grab the fire extinguisher.

 

\-----

 

They stood outside the white door, four fire extinguishers in their arms. Virgil is still wondering how The Doctor is managing to hold three at once, but pushed the thought aside as they have something more important to focus on right now. He turned his gaze to the sonic screwdriver The Doctor was struggling to get a hold of because of the fire extinguishers.

 

“Here. Let me take it” Virgil took the sonic screwdriver from The Doctor’s coat pocket. The gemstone on top immediately turned purple at his touch, which caused Virgil’s eyes to widen a little “Hhhmm…. was this supposed to happen?” he asked unsure.

 

The Doctor nodded “Yes. The gemstone usually matches the color that better suits your soul. This is a really pretty shade of purple. Deep and mysterious, but really soft and lovely too” the man gave Virgil a smile, causing a blush to crept into the boy’s face as he looked away.

 

“I guess yours is white because you’re really pure?” Virgil turned his gaze back to The Doctor. Said man blinked a few times before laughing. Virgil found himself frowning a little.

 

“I’m sorry Virge” The Doctor spoke after his laughter died down “I’ll have to answer your question later. But no. My color isn’t white because my I’m pure. For now. Let’s end with whatever the Nihetroxys are planning. The configurations is already set to open that door, you just need to press the button.

 

Virgil nodded and looked at the sonic screwdriver before looking up at the sickening white door, he pointed the device to the door. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and the door slid open after a few seconds.

 

Both of them sprung into action and almost literally jumped into the room. Six heads turned to look at them, their expressions were blank, until their eyes landed on The Doctor, then, it turned to fear and despair. The Doctor grinned.

 

“Oh. That’s right. I know this look. It’s the look of someone that knows they screwed up badly. And that’s exactly what you seven, six now, did when you all decided to hurt the people of this planet” He walked closer to them “You already know who I am. I am The Doctor. The president and guardian of the Planet Earth. And you guys are on my blacklist”

 

After saying that, something that Virgil thought he would only see in horror movies happened. All the six bodies trembled as their eyes turned white and some sort of gas came out of it, the bodies falling limply on the floor. The boy gulped a little as six clouds of gas floated in front of them and seem to speak in some sort of language that was distorted.

 

“Too late for apologies buds. You’re all going to pay for your crimes. Virgil, I’m gonna make a slightly change on our plans. Give me my sonic screwdriver” The boy nodded and walked over to The Doctor, handing him the device that turned white soon as the man held it “Thank you. Now. Soon as I press this button and you hear that weird noise, I want you to run back outside, I’ll be right behind you okay?”

 

Even if he doesn’t quite understand, Virgil nodded in agreement and waited. The Doctor gave a small nod in response and dropped the fire extinguishers, he changed a few things on the configuration for the sonic screwdriver and lifted his arm “Now Virgil!” he pressed the button and immediately all the fire extinguishers went wild, causing Virgil to drop it and run through the door they came in before. The contents of the fire extinguishers pouring everywhere.

 

Before leaving The Doctor managed to see something in the main panel shift and his eyes went wide. He quickly made his way out and towards the TARDIS, grabbing Virgil by the arm and pulling him inside the vehicle. He shutted the doors and ran to the main panel, pulling levels and pressing buttons desperately.

 

Virgil looked confused at the scene “What’s wrong? Did our plan fail?” maybe his idea wasn’t good enough and this could cost their lives. His train of thoughts was cut off by The Doctor’s headshake.

 

“Your idea was perfect. Using the chemicals of the fire extinguisher to cut off the oxygen that the Nihetroxys contain, therefor, killing them. The problem is that before all of them got affected, one of them enabled the self-destruction program” The Doctor stopped a little to catch his breath before speaking again “their ship is going to explode”

 

Virgil’s eyes went wide. Oh god they’re going to die. Right now that he was actually enjoying living again. The universe is fucking mocking him, he’s sure of it “Is there anything I can do to help?” he wants to do something. There must be something he can do right?

 

The Doctor shook his head again, but then stopped “Actually. There is” Virgil’s eyes lightened up “I need you to give me an address. Any address that you know that have an open space and not a lot of people at three in the morning. Please select it on the map in front of you, I changed the settings to training mode so it’s easier for you to use it”

 

Virgil knows just the place. He nodded and quickly made his way to the screen that contained _Google maps? Seriously?_ he sighed but quickly pushed the thought asides as he remembered the fact that he is using something in training mode. He quickly set up the address “Done!”

 

“Here we go!” the Doctor pulled down a lever and the big gemstone inside the big tube in the center of the main panel started going up and down as The Noise™ started filling their ears. Explosion sounds could be heard and the TARDIS halted and shook, causing Virgil and him to fall on the floor. After a few seconds everything came to a stop.

 

Virgil’s quick breath slowly died down and turned into chuckles, which soon became laughter. The Doctor joined him and they stayed like this, laughing on the floor, for about five minutes before they stopped and lifted up.

 

“That was” Virgil was at loss of words. It’s was so fucking intense! The adrenaline, the terrified faces of those creatures, Doctor’s plan! It was-

 

“Amazing!” The Doctor finished with a big grin on his face

 

“That’s the best word to describe what just happened” Virgil was smiling. He hadn’t smile like this in so long, it felt like forever since the last time.

 

the Doctor took a deep breath, the smile never leaving his face “I feel like you’re really uncomfortable wearing those clothes. I have a room just for clothing. Go through that entrance right there, turn right then turn left, go up the stairs, turn left and then another left. get whatever you want. I’ll be waiting outside”

 

Virgil nodded and rushed to the place where he was instructed to go. The Doctor looked the boy disappear inside the corridors and his smile finally fell. He headed to the doors and opened, walking outside he didn’t bother to close the doors.

 

Virgil arrived at the so called closet, and holy shit the place was fucking huge! A mischievous grin made it’s way to his face as he spotted the hoodie aisle. He walked to it and scanned every single piece, but then his eyes catched the glimpse of something black and purple, he took the hoodie in his hands and smiled. _It’s perfect._ He thought and looked around, searching for more clothes that caught his interest.

 

After he finished changing he took a quick glance at the big mirror that the room contained. He was so happy when he found that the place held a huge amount of binders of different sizes and shapes, Virgil finally feels like himself again.

 

He quickly made his way back to the main room of the TARDIS and noticed that the doors were wide open. He walked to it and soon Virgil found himself stepping into the familiar grass of the campus. He saw The Doctor standing a few meters ahead looking up at the awakening sky.

 

“So. What are we going to do next?” Virgil asked as he approached The Doctor, but stopped when the man started speaking.

 

“You asked me why when I hold the sonic screwdriver the color of the gemstone is white. I said I was going to answer later” The Doctor slowly turned around to look at Virgil, the wind blowing making his hair, coat and tie fly around “It's time to answer your question. But to do that, you have to know who I am”

 

Virgil stared at the man a bit unsure but nodded anyways. He anxiously picked at the sleeves of his new hoodie.

 

The Doctor smiled a little “This clothes suits you. You look very pretty” he really liked the choice of clothing Virgil choose. The boy was wearing skinny ripped jeans accompanied with a pair of purple converses and a purple ripped shirt. But what made The Doctor smile wider was the hoodie Virgil was wearing. It was black with purple plaid patches in a few spots, fake stitches on the edges of the patches. The Doctor remembers the day he made that hoodie himself.

 

“T-Thanks Doc…” Virgil blushed and played with the strings of the hoodie.

 

The smile from The Doctor's face faded and he looked away “I'm The Doctor. Known through the entire universe and different eras. I'm a lot of people's worst nightmare. I am one of the lasts of a species called Time Lords. The TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, is my ship and time machine”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened “So you're an… a-alien?”

 

The Doctor nodded “That's right. I'm from a forgotten planet called Gallifrey. I've been protecting the Earth for thousands of years now. So much that I've been nominated the president of Earth in case any decisions regarding the whole humankind needs to be made. The reason why the gemstone turns white when I hold it isn't because my soul is pure,very much on the contrary. I've killed a lot of beings and a lot of people died because of me. I've made species become extinct. I'm not the good person you think I am Virgil”

 

“Nobody is perfect Doctor. Everyone makes mistakes. You might not be perfect, but you're pretty darn great. But this still doesn't explain why your ‘color’ is white” Virgil tilted his head to the side lightly.

 

“That's simple. It's because it isn't white” The Doctor saw Virgil's expression turn confused “it just looks white. But if you take a close look, you'll see that it is actually iridescent, which means that it is a rainbow gemstone. It should be impossible for someone to have more than one color, but I guess I'm an exception” he looks up at the sky “Rainbows bring the promise that the troubles of today will surely come to pass, hold strong in your faith and vision and the rainbow will bring fresh beginnings, and new prosperity. And that's why Virgil, as much as I'd like” The Doctor turned his gaze back to the boy “You can't come with me. At least not yet”

 

Virgil's eyes widened “W-What? B-But why not?!”

 

The Doctor sighed “Virgil, listen-”

 

“NO! **YOU** LISTEN!” Virgil interrupted him and the man blinked a few time but kept quiet “I try to kill myself but instead get captured by aliens, you take me into an adventure, mission, whatever, to save this goddamn planet, I almost died, you show me all of this, we have a bonding moment, and now you want to leave?! Hell fucking no! You can't just literally answer one of humanity’s most asked questions and then want me to pretend that nothing happened!” Virgil was sobbing at this point “You can't take away the only thing that is keeping me alive!  You can't! I-It's…. It's cruel…” tears falls down his cheeks cheeks and The Doctor’s heart breaks at the sight.

 

“Virgil…. I never said I'm leaving you” The Doctor walked towards the boy. Virgil opened his mouth to protest but the hand The Doctor lifted was enough to make him stop and listen “I said you can't come with me, **yet** ”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Virgil sniffled and The Doctor brushed his tears away with his thumb.

 

“I mean that you still have a lot of stuff to do here before going explore the universe with me Virgil. Like for example, finish college, figure out what you want to do in the future, kiss the person you have a crush on. You're not ready yet. And neither am I” The Doctor gave Virgil a small smile and the boy found himself smiling back.

 

Virgil let out a sigh and slowly nodded “Okay… I'll do my best…….. when will you come back?”

 

“Sooner than you think. When you notice, you will be done with college and will be stepping inside the TARDIS once again. It's just a matter of time Virgil. I promise”

 

Virgil looked at the TARDIS behind him, which now had the doors closed, before turning his gaze back to the Doctor “How do I know you're not just going to abandon me? Everyone that made a promise to me never kept it. I don't want that to happen again”

 

The Doctor thought for a few seconds before smiling again and reaching inside his big coat. He took out of it a golden key, dangling from a golden chord “Here” he placed the object around Virgil's neck as if it was a necklace “This is one of the TARDIS’ keys. I can track you through it, no matter where or when you are. I'll always find you again Virgil….”

 

“Mallory. Virgil Mallory” the boy smiled a little.

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened for a second before returning back to normal along with his smile “I'll always find you again Virgil Mallory” he opened his arms and Virgil jumped right into it.

 

“Thank you Doc. I will protect this key with my life. I will never take it off my neck” Virgil pressed his face more into The Doctor's chest, hiding the tears that were falling from his honey eyes.

 

The Doctor giggled “That's a bit extreme but I'm sure you'll take good care of it. I have to go now Virgil. But remember that I'll never leave you. I'll always be there. Watching and making sure you're okay” earning a nod from Virgil The Doctor let go of the boy and walked back to the TARDIS.

 

Virgil watched as The Doctor entered inside the TARDIS and closed the door. Not long after the ship started making The Noise™ and disappeared right before his eyes. Virgil smiled a little and looked at the rainbow which formed in the sky right above him before making his way home.

 

***

 

The Doctor pulled up the lever as the TARDIS slowly came to a stop. He placed his hands inside his pockets and sighed “How long have you been here and how much did you listen?”

 

A figured dressed in a white shirt, jeans, pair of sneakers, brown suspenders and a gigantic black coat over everything poked out of his spot on the second floor of the place, he was also wearing sunglasses and holding a starbucks cup. He sucked on the straw before replying “Long enough to get so bored that I organized my room. And. I listened more than enough to realize something that you probably also did. Is he isn't it? The boy”

 

The Doctor nodded and sighed. He started pacing “Soon as he entered the TARDIS I knew it was him. But when he told me his last name, it was like the whole universe stopped for a second” he sat down on the floor and let out a deep sigh “I'm worried. We all thought he was dead all these years. And now we found him. What's going to happen? What should I do Remy?”

 

Said man got down the small lance of stairs and walked to The Doctor and sat beside him “You asking advice from me itself is a sign that the universe is collapsing. But honestly. I have no idea. You're smarter than me gurl. But whatever you choose to do. I trust you”

 

The Doctor looked up at his friend and smiled “Thanks Remy. But changing the subject. What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh! I wanted to see you gurl!..... and I forgot my phone last time I was here. I was also lazy to go home and decided to crash and stay here a few days” he took another sip of his drink before smirking.

 

“I should have never gave you that key” The Doctor replied while shaking his head, but had a smile on his face. He jumped up to his feet “So! Where are we going next?”

 

“I can take you to paradise if you want hun!” Remy tilted his sunglasses down and winked before pushing them back up his nose, causing The Doctor to blush “just kidding. What about Transylvania? I wanna see if there are real vampires there!”

 

“I swear to god. Vampires doesn't exist Remy” The Doctor pressed a few buttons and then took a hold of a lever.

 

“Says the alien that can time travel and it's more than one billion years old” Remy deadpanned and lifted an eyebrow.

 

The Doctor stopped for a second “.... Touché. Transylvania it is then!” he pulled down the lever.

 

\----

 

Virgil threw his hat up along with the others students, but unlike many of them managed to catch it before it could hit the ground, smiling and laughing a little. Suddenly he heard a very familiar noise. A smile crept it's way into his face and he said bye to his friends, already sprinting into the direction of the sound.

 

There, in the middle of the green field behind the campus, stood The Doctor with his arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the TARDIS.

 

“So. Are you ready to finally use that key of yours?”

 

Virgil smirked mischievously and gripped the key that hung around his neck “More ready impossible!” he made his way to the smiling Time Lord and his blue box.

 

Maybe. Life was really worth everything he went through. Because now. He makes his own destiny.

 

His journey towards the unknown just begun.

 


	2. Hamlet - First Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's first trip with Doctor seems fine at first, until they find out a mysterious man is messing with the time line. Can they stop this madness in time to save the universe and watch the play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to divide this chapter, that's why the first part is a bit more chill and smaller. But I can asure you, shit's going downhill in the next one.

Virgil ran towards the Doctor and jumped into the Time Lord’s awaiting arms. If felt so warm, so safe, so good. It felt like home. The boy let out a sigh of relief and the Doctor kissed the top of his head.

 

“Gosh, I missed you. So fucking much” Virgil mumbled into the man's chest.

 

“I missed you too Virgil” the Doctor smiled.

 

They stayed like this for a few more minutes before slowly pulling apart from each other's arms. Virgil rubbed his arm awkwardly and the Doctor tilted his head to the side, giving for the boy time to think on what he's going to say.

 

“Hhmm…. I” Virgil started “I never really thanked you for what you did three years ago so…. Thank you for saving my life…” he looked up.

 

The Time Lord smiled “Your welcome. You deserved it. Now” his voice changed from sympathetic to the usual excited tone “Are you ready to open this door up?

 

“Hell yeah I am!” Virgil grinned and took the key he uses as a necklace, a very precious one. He inserts the key into the keyhole and turns. He pushes the door open and a smile make it's way to his face at the sight that he missed so much.

 

Virgil rushes inside, the Doctor trailing behind. The boy looks around and rushes to the big panel on the center, he gently runs his fingers through it. The Doctor watches the sight with a smile on his face. His smile get bigger when Virgil removes his graduation robe and he sees the boy is wearing the same clothing of when they separated.

 

“I see you're using those same clothes” the Doctor said and leaned back into the railing of the stairs.

 

Virgil ducked his head and played with the sleeves of his patched hoodie “I….. I kinda felt that today was the day so…. I put it on” he looked up and saw the Doctor’s smile, which caused him to smile as well.

 

“I'm glad you like it. Specially since I did it myself. Well, with a friend's help” the Doctor replied.

 

“Really? That's awesome. And you have friends?” Virgil asked with a smirk.

 

“Of course I have friends. I traveled through the entire universe, it would be really sad if I didn't make at least one friendship” the Doctor moved from his spot and stood tall and proud on the stairs.

 

“That's so sad, Alexa play despacito” Virgil snickered as the Doctor burst into laughing.

 

“Oh lord, the memes of 2018 will be the death of me” the Doctor chuckled.

 

“You mean, the memes from two thousand gayteen-”

 

“You called?” Virgil was interrupted by someone. Said man walked behind the Doctor and scooped him up like a bride.

 

“R-Remy! You can't just simply pick me up like that. Especially while we're on the stairs!”

 

Remy smirked and walked the last steps before stopping in front of Virgil “Yes I can and I just did” he placed the Doctor down and extended a hand to Virgil “Nice to meet yah Virgil, the name's Remy”

 

Virgil shook his hand before putting them both inside his hoodie pockets “I heard. So this is the friend you talked about?”

 

“Unfortunately” the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile into his lips.

 

Remy let out an exaggerated offended gasp “You wound me. How dare? I thought we were besties! How shall I live with this?” he made a dramatic pose with his hand over his forehead.

 

“Wow. And I thought Roman was dramatic” Virgil commented.

 

“Roman huh? Is he your crush?” Remy asked with tease in his voice and adjusted his sunglasses.

 

“W-What?!” Virgil stuttered “O-Of course not! He's a moron!” he turned away, a blush clearly visible on his face.

 

“Uhum. Keep telling yourself that hun. Anyways, I gotta go” Remy announced.

 

“Where are you going?” the Doctor looked up at the man who was looking at the big gemstone inside the big tube in the center of the TARDIS’ control panel.

 

“Sleep” he walked towards the TARDIS’ corridor “Feel free to call me if anything happens” he slipped into the right hallway and disappeared.

 

The Doctor let out an amused sigh before returning his attention back to Virgil. He noticed the boy was smirking. The Time Lord made a confused expression, not understanding the cause of the boy's amused face.

 

“What?”

 

Virgil’s smirk grew and became more like a cheshire grin “You like him”

 

“Of course I like him, he's my best friend!” the Doctor smiled and made his way to the control panel.

 

“Lemme rephrase that” he inhaled while placing both hands in front of his mouth before lowering them and speaking “You like him in a romantic way”

 

The Doctor stumbled a little, causing him to press a few aleatory buttons. He adjusted his tie and looked away blushing “Of course not! W-We’re just friends! Besides….. he's into girls”

 

“Oh…” Virgil's tone softened “I'm sorry….” he mumbled and played with the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

“It's fine….. So!” The Doctor clapped his hands “Backwards or forward?”

 

Virgil stared at the Time Lord as if he grew a second head “What do you mean-”

 

The Doctor got extremely close to Virgil, their faces inches apart, they looked at each other for a moment before he repeated “Backwards. Or. Forward”

 

Virgil almost fell on the floor. He swallowed before answering unsure “Backwards?” The Doctor smiled widely and the anxious man asked himself if his decision was a good one. He watched the Time Lord practically bounce to the main panel and press some buttons.

 

“Do you like tragedy? As in, literary genre” the Doctor asked with a smirk that only spell trouble.

 

Virgil stood there, how should he answer? What’s the right answer? Is there a right answer to begin with? Does he like tragedy, I mean, he knows he likes to see shit going downhill depending on the context, but. Oh god he has been staring this entire time, he must look like a moron. Virgil licked his lips and answered.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Than I have the perfect place for you buddy. Hang in there!” The Doctor presses a few more buttons, rolled some kind of blue ball full of stars, moons and constellations and holds onto a lever “HERE WE GO!” he pulls down said object and the TARDIS starts shaking.

 

Oh how much Virgil missed this. Even if it was one time, he missed the TARDIS’s shake and Doctor’s excited smile while he’s about to show something new and different, as always they both loses balance and fall into the floor, it’s followed by a fit of laughs and chuckles. Virgil lifted up and The Doctor literally jumped to his feet.

 

“Where are we?” Virgil asked still laughing. The Doctor smiled at him.

 

“You're asking it wrong Virge. It's  _ when _ , not  _ where _ ”

 

Virgil blinked before a smile broke into his lips. He chuckled “Very well. _When_ are we Doctor?” he motioned with a hand movement.

 

“1601, December 22th. The Renaissance era!” the Doctor said with a big smile on his face and cheerful tone.

 

“No way!” Virgil exclaimed.

 

“Way!” the Doctor exclaimed back.

 

“1601, wait, isn't that when Shakespeare created-”

 

“Hamlet? You bet it is” the Time Lord said before Virgil could.

 

Virgil's face lit up like a christmas tree and he practically squealed with excitement “What are we waiting for then!” he said already running to the door.

 

The Doctor chuckled “Calm down Pipsqueak. Like I said, we're in the 1600's, you can't go out like that, you know the closet you went last time? Go a bit further and you'll find some clothes that are more fitting to this era” he said smiling while leaning into the control panel.

 

Virgil nodded and rushed to the TARDIS’ corridors. Meanwhile, the Doctor looked back at the monitor that had a bunch of circles circling and changing sizes. He frowned at a certain reading that seemed off, it shouldn't be like this, he tapped the screen a few times to try and obtain more information, but to no avail. He tsked and gently pushed the monitor away. Doctor narrowed his eyes “Someone is where they weren't supposed to be” he whispered before walking away to change.

 

Virgil came back dressed with a mix of clothes from the 1700's and 1800’s, a purple color with white accents. He looked around until his eyes spotted the Doctor typing something into a weird digital keyboard with circles and no letters. He slowly approached.

 

“I thought you said we needed to change?” Virgil said with a playful tone and grin into his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his weight into one leg.

 

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, turning to look at his companion, he noticed that Virgil didn’t really dressed up as a seventeenth century man, but decided to not tell him and just smile “I did. I changed coats and tie” he motioned to himself, his usually big brown coat was switched to a big fluffy TARDIS blue one and in the place of his tie a red bowtie sat. His smile grew and he wrapped an arm around Virgil’s neck, guiding him to the door.

 

“Would you do the honors Sir Virgil?” the Time Lord bowed lightly and motioned to the two closed doors.

 

“With pleasure Sir Doctor” Virgil said before walking to the door. He stopped in front of it, his hand hovering over the material, he suddenly felt insecure. What if this is all a lie, what if he was dreaming all along. What if when he opens the door he's back at that same campus field. He looked down at his hands.

 

Virgil startled when the Doctor approached behind him and placed a hand over his shaking one. He looked at the Time Lord who simply smiled and slowly pulled the door open along with Virgil.

 

“Welcome to London 1601, Virgil Mallory” the Doctor said and gently pushed Virgil forwards.

 

The man slowly walked out of the TARDIS, his shoes making contact with the pavement covered in snow. He looked up from his glance downwards and saw the people passing by, men wearing hats and woman with big puffy skirts and tidy umbrellas. Virgil looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall, he smiled and opened his arms, feeling the comfortable and reassuring cold hit his pale skin.

 

The Doctor watched everything with a smile. He slowly closed the door behind him and snapped his fingers, locking the TARDIS up. He approached the younger and placed a hand on his shoulder. “So. What do you think? Do you like it?”

 

Virgil turned his head to look at the Doctor, a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “Like it? Doctor you say like if this was some sort of christmas gift. This is one of my dreams coming true. I fucking love it!” he squeals and jumps like a child “Oh my goddess I can't believe this! I'm in the past! Oh my goddess I'm in the past. Oh my god what if I fuck it up? What if I knock down a butterfly on accident and change the course of the entire universe, in consequence my mother is never born and I can't exist!” Virgil had his hands in his hair and a terrorized face expression.

 

The Doctor stared at Virgil as if he just grew a second head before breaking down into a snort and then a laugh. “Virgil buddy, it's not like that. We would have to interfere with something directly from your timeline. I showed a time machine to Charles Dickens and the world didn't explode. Calm down, I'll warn you if anything that is not supposed to happen, happens okay?”

 

Virgil looked back at The Doctor for a moment before nodding “Okay, got it. Thank you. Sorry about that, got a bit nervous and had an existential crisis” he rubbed the back of his head.  _ Damn, I really messed up didn't I? Bet the Doctor won't allow me to travel to the past with him anymore, or anywhere really. _

 

The Doctor interrupted his train of thoughts when he placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder “It's fine Virgil. I have an existential crisis from time to time”

 

“Really?” the younger turns to look at the Time Lord “how often?” he asks curiously.

 

“Hhmm… about, two or three times a day. So! What do you want to do first? Walk around, enter a shop, meet Shakespeare, eat popsicles, oh, I know a really great pasta restaurant!” The Doctor walked around making a lot of gestures and turned to Virgil with a big smile on his face.

 

Virgil blinked a few times, taking everything that the Doctor said in and considering his options. He wants to meet Shakespeare so badly, but he also doesn't want to bother the man. He's famous, he must be very busy. That restaurant sounds very tempting, maybe he should start with something simple instead of going directly to “I might accidentally kill Shakespeare and change the course of the universe or I can accidentally fuck up my entire timeline killing myself and causing the armageddon”.

 

“Hhmm… the pasta restaurant…”

 

“You sure? Because we can do whatever you want Virgil, you don't have to obey to everything I offer or do, you have a saying in this as well” The Doctor asked and raised an eyebrow towards the younger.

 

“I want to start with something that is less dangerous and that won't be too overwhelming for me. So, yeah. The pasta restaurant sounds nice” Virgil replied with a small smile on his face and rosy cheeks and nose from the cold.

 

The Doctor smiled and walked to the man, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulder and leading the way “Very well. Your wish is my command!”

 

\------

 

Virgil watched as he and the Doctor approached the restaurant, it looked very nice for a place from the 1600’s in Virgil’s opinion, he smiled a little as the Time Lord opened the door to him and the little bell announced their arrival. They sat at a table beside the window so they both could look at the snow falling. A waiter walked to the table and handed them the menus before leaving to attend to other customers.

 

Virgil looked at the options, the spaghetti sounds amazing and the lasagna is very tempting as well. He looks up at the Doctor, said man was resting against the seat, his menu on the table. The young man turned his glance back to the menu and after a few seconds he placed it down.

 

“What did you decide Virge?” the Doctor asked with a small smile.

 

“I'd like the spaghetti, it looks very good” Virgil replied with the same smile the Time Lord gave him.

 

“Very well then” the Doctor subtly called the waiter and when the guy approached he started ordering “I'd like a lasagna and this gentleman would like a spaghetti” he looked up at the man writing down their order and noticed he looked very familiar.

 

“A lasagna and a spaghetti. I'll be back in a few with your order” he slightly bowed before walking away.

 

Virgil turned his gaze to outside and watched the snow falling through the foggy window. This is real, he is really in 1601, about to eat spaghetti with an alien that can time travel. It sounds like a bad romance novel. He snorts at the thought and covers his mouth.

 

The Doctor looks at him with curiosity and a small smile forms into his lips “What's so funny that managed to make you laugh?” he rests his checks on his hands.

 

Virgil blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck “I just thought how this whole situation kinda looks like the plot of a bad romance novel. A human meets an alien that can time travel and they make a stop from saving the world in 1601 to eat pasta”

 

The Doctor blinks a few times and then bursted into laughter “Holy shmokes, you're right! It does sound like the plot of a bad romance novel” he clutched his stomach and buried the tears away with his index finger.

 

Virgil chuckled for a moment before everything fell into a comfortable silence that was broken moments after by the boy's voice “But y'know….. it's actually very nice here. Thank you Doctor, for everything, really. It means a lot to me” he looked at the Time Lord with a small smile who smiled back.

 

“It's no problem at all Virgil, I really enjoy your company and I love showing people new things. It's what I live for. And to protect your planet because goodness. The human race loves to get themselves tangled in some intergalactical mess. You all like to tease the aliens with movies and threats. Someone has to stop you all before all of you decide to start a war with a different race” The Doctor looked at Virgil with the most natural happy resting face he ever saw, as if the man was talking about baking chocolate chip cookies.

 

Virgil blinks a few times before a small smile forms into his lips “We do get in a lot of trouble. We need to mind our own business more”

 

The Doctor smiles back “You all sure do. So. What do you wanna do after we finish eating?”

 

The younger had to stop and think for a second. What does he want to do? He has absolutely no idea what he wants to do, honestly, this is already a dream coming true, is there a way this can get any better? Virgil stares at nothing before his gaze snaps back at the Time Lord “I….. actually don't know….. I'll do whatever you want to do. Your pick this time”

 

The Doctor smiled mischievously, almost in an evil way and Virgil gulped wondering if he made a bad decision. “I have the perfect thing in mind. You're gonna love it!”

 

The waiter finally comes back and places the food in front of them before silently walking away. The Time Traveler spared a suspicious glance at the man and then turned back at his food, he stared at it for a moment. Virgil was about to take a bite when the Doctor grabbed his hand gently.

 

“Wait. Don't eat it”

 

Virgil stopped dead on his tracks and looked at the Doctor with concern and fear “W-Why not?”

 

The man grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the food on the table, he held the button on the side and the so familiar Noise™ reached their ears. The Doctor looked at the results on the sonic and his eyes widened “Virgil let go of this food immediately”

 

The boy literally let go of the fork and it hit the plate and lasagna with a loud clank “What's wrong? Doctor?”

 

Said man frowned and it was the first time Virgil saw the Time Lord upset. He looked around searching for the waiter, but to no avail, he turned back to the younger “There's mercury in this food. That guy was trying to poison us”

 

Virgil's eyes widened, he looked down at their food before glancing back at the Doctor, who now was inspecting the place with his eyes. “But why? Did we do something to piss that guy off? Was I not convincing enough so he decided to kill us?!”

 

The Time Traveler lifted up from his seat “I have no idea. But I'll try to figure it out. Wait for me outside Virgil” he said before walking to the back of the restaurant. Virgil jumped out of the chair and rushed outside leaning against the establishment’s wall and shoving his hands inside the pockets of his big coat. He focused on the little white clouds coming out of his mouth whenever he breathed, it helped to calm his heart down.

 

The Doctor walked out of the restaurant, he still looked upset.

 

“So?” Virgil asked and watched as the man sighed disappointed.

 

“Nothing. I talked to the staff, apparently that guy didn't even work there. But why us, why now? He looked so familiar and yet I can't seem to remember who he is” The Doctor sighed again. “I'm so sorry about that Virgil. This isn't how I planned things to go, I'll make it up to you, I promise”

 

The companion sighed through his nose “It's okay Doctor, it wasn't your fault. I'm still a bit concerned and shocked, but it'll pass. I'm just glad I didn't eat that spaghetti….” Virgil looked at the walking pedestrians minding their own business. He flinched when he was suddenly hugged, but soon melted into the comforting embrace.

 

“C'mon. I think I know what's gonna cheer you up” The Doctor said before taking Virgil's hand and guiding the way.

 

***

 

A pair of eyes watched the duo from an alley, fancy clothes thrown into the nearest trash can. The man smiled mischievously “Enjoy while you can. Doctor” he threw a gumball inside his own mouth and walked away.

 

***

 

The Doctor and Virgil stopped in front of a two story house, it was made of wood and looked very cozy, there were bushes beside the place. The Time Lord knocked on the door in a specific pattern, they waited a few seconds before a man opened the door and opened his arms.

 

“Doctor! My good friend! You came to visit!” the man hugged the Doctor who returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

 

“Shakespeare! It's so good to see you again friend” the Time Lord smiled.

 

“I already told you, no need for formalities, just William is fine” Shakespeare smiled and patted the Doctor's back. He turned his gaze to Virgil who was frozen in place “And who might that be?”

 

“Oh. William, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is Virgil Mallory, he studied art. Virgil, this is William Shakespeare” The amusement was present into the Doctor's voice.

 

Virgil was at loss of words.  _ “Oh my fucking god Shakespeare,  _ **_the_ ** _ Shakespeare, is standing right in front of me. What should I do? Oh my god I've been staring this whole time, say something Virgil!” _ The boy immediately offered his hand to shake. William ignored the hand and hugged him, and at this moment, Virgil had to contain the freaking tears threatening to fall.

 

“Virgil! It's so nice to meet you. You studied art huh? What type of masterpieces do you create?”

 

“Hm. I-I just graduated, b-but I work with v-visual arts and p-p-poems. I-I'm a big fan of your work sir, it inspired me a lot”  _ “Oh my fucking god Shakespeare is hugging me, holy fuck AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-” _

 

“Really? Well thank you Virgil! I'd love to see some of your work as well. If you're friends with the Doctor I'm one hundred percent sure you're an amazing individual. How rude of me, come in come in!” Shakespeare let go of Virgil and opened the door so both of them could enter the place.

 

After the travelers entered the house William closed the door “Will you two be staying the night?”

 

“Yup!” The Doctor answered and looked around. Virgil did the same, but in a much more discreet way.

 

“I have another friend in here as well, so you two will have to share a room. Is that alright?” William asked.

 

Virgil nodded and made a hum of agreement, The Doctor wrapped an arm around Shakespeare's shoulder “It's more than alright my friend. It's perfect. Also, you have any tea here?”

 

“Yes yes. In the kitchen. Ah, Virgil, the room you two will be staying is upstairs, the second door to the right. Let me get you some tea Doctor” the two friends walked away and left Virgil alone in the middle of the living room.

 

He stood there for about two minutes before slowly making his way upstairs, Virgil looked around with caution. He heard noise, no, a voice? Apparently speaking in some sort of foreign language from the room beside his and Doctor's. He quickly made his way inside the room and silently shut the door behind him. Virgil let out a sigh and looked around the room, it was fancy, but not exaggerated, comfy nonetheless. He sat on the bed before flopping down into it.

 

Virgil stayed silent for ten seconds before squealing and hiding his face into his hand while rolling around “Oh my goddess I met fucking Shakespeare. I can't fucking believe it. Thank you Mother Earth for letting me live ‘til this day” he smiles widely, a genuine smile of happiness, it's been a while since he smiled like that.

 

He relaxed a little and sighed relieved, but sat up immediately when the door opened to reveal The Doctor with two mugs in one hand.

 

“Hello Virgil” the Time Lord gently closed the door with his feet before walking towards the younger and offering one of the mugs full of tea “Since I didn't know if you like tea, I made you hot chocolate, hope that's alright”

 

Virgil carefully took the the mug and smiled a little “It's more than alright, it's perfect. Thank you Doctor” he took a sip of the hot drink and melted at the flavor.

 

The Doctor sat beside Virgil and chugged down a good portion of his tea, the let out a satisfied sigh “I missed Shakespeare tea. It's so good, this man is an artist in so many ways”

 

“Agreed” the companion nodded and took a few more sips of the hot cocoa, looking down at it afterwards. He watched the brown eternity inside the mug for a moment before a sob wrecked through him, then another, without noticing he started crying.

 

The Doctor almost choked on his drink when he heard the young man crying, he turned his attention to his friend and gently rubbed circles on his back as a way of comfort “What’s wrong Virge?”

 

Virgil tried to say something while moving his hands around, but everything that came out were crying noises and nonsense. He hid his face on his hands, hot chocolate long forgotten on the nightstand, and the Doctor waited patiently for him to come up with an answer.

 

“I-it’s just” he sniffed before letting out a shuddered breath “You've done so fucking  _ much _ to me, you made my dream come true. Are you sure you're an alien and not someone sent by the goddess herself, because it might as well be” Virgil rubbed his eyes, brushing the tears away.

 

“It's my pleasure Virgil, really. I enjoy your company very much and since you helped me three years ago, I decided to do something special for you, you're my companion after all!” The Doctor smiled and rubbed the younger's shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Doctor” Virgil yawned “I get very sleepy after I cry” he chuckled and let out a sigh “What time is it?”

 

The Time Lord gave the boy a tender smile “A bit past midnight, almost one in the morning I presume. We should get to sleep if we plan to figure it out who tried to poison us” he lifted up from his spot and walked into the other bed present in the room dropping himself into it.

 

“Yeah. Good night Doctor” Virgil removed his shoes and covered himself with the blanket that was on the end of the bed.

 

“Good night Virgil” The older man used his sonic screwdriver to make all the light coming from the candles cease before relaxing and letting slumber take over.

 

Virgil usually had trouble sleeping, but with the end of college and all the events that took place today, he was out in an instant.

 

It was one of the most peaceful nights he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! See y'all in the next chapter!!!


End file.
